1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to video background, more particularly to video screensavers, backgrounds, or wallpapers that change through periodic updates from a background server, even more particularly to television screensavers, backgrounds, or wallpapers that change through periodic updates from a remote server, and still more particularly to video display unit screensavers, backgrounds, or wallpapers that correlate with the current time.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional background user interfaces are typically static, and do not change. Those backgrounds that do change, only periodically change with content stored locally.
However, what appears to be lacking are screensaver, background, or wallpaper images that periodically change to track user interests.